


Fluffiness

by mzblackpoison



Series: Tsukki and his Winged Friend, Yamaguchi [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima heaved a sigh, he was not prepared for this, what the hell was he doing helping a strange injured creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffiness

**Author's Note:**

> Some random idea I had last night, not really sure what to think of it, but it's something.
> 
> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]

Tsukishima grumbling throwing off his headphones, that damn squeaking wouldn't stop. It had been going on for the last five minutes, nonstop, constantly chirping and squeaking, and disturbing his rest. 

He opened his window sticking his head out, listening to the high pitched squeaks. His lip pulled up into a sneer as he smiled on his slippers heading outside, damn bird. 

He walked around in his backyard listening intently to the constant squeaks grow louder and louder. His eyes wandered across the dried up grass, falling onto a small winged figure struggling on the ground. 

Tsukishima's eyes widened his eyebrows shooting his forehead, what was it, that thing. He knelt down near the small figure, startling it as it shrieked in fear. It was only about 6cm tall with tiny translucent wings, and brown hair. It was hurt, he could see blood covering its leg. He reached out picking up the small figure, it cried and struggled, trying to move away. He brought the figure up to his face taking a better look at it, it was in quite a injured. 

Tsukishima heaved a sigh, he was not prepared for this, what the hell was he doing helping a strange injured creature. He brought in the winged figure placing it on his bathroom counter. He ran the water, laying out a layer of toilet paper and taking a wad. He picked up the figure again, and began to wipe it clean. It squirmed and whined world around.

"Stop moving around, I can't help you otherwise," He grumbled holding onto the creature tighter. He wet the paper towel, most of the blood had been removed, and he could identify the injury. 

It had a bad cut running from its waist to hip, not from its leg like he previously thought. 

Oh, it's clothes were wet too now. He grabbed the toilet paper on the counter wrapping it around the soaked figure. The little creature squeaked and shrieked, as Tsukishima rolled his hands back and forth, the little figure rolling as well. 

He watched the dried figure mumble angrily to itself and comb his small hands through its hair; it glared angrily at Tsukishima momentarily before standing up to smooth out its cloths. Tsukishima scooped up the figure, causing it to cry out in shock, making his way back to his room.

So much for relaxing, he grumbled.

He placed the figure on his pillow, the figure looked around, tilting its head to look at the things in Tsukishima’s room. He smiled, he good see an excited glint in the figure’s eyes. Sighing, Tsukishima grabbed a tissue and a roll of tape, hopefully it would be enough to stop any further bleeding.

He folded the tissue and ripped into a smaller piece, large enough to wrap around the creature’s waist. He offered his hand for the figure to step onto. It stared back at Tsukishima warily, before climbing on, only to be rolled onto his side as fingers pulled up its shirt revealing the wound.

The figure cried out in pain, placing its small hands against Tsukishima’s prodding finger in a weak attempt to push it away, wings flapping relentlessly. The cut wasn’t too deep, but the area surrounding it was bright red and swollen.

The creature continued to squirm, it was crying now, Tsukishima noticed. He growled lowly in the back of his throat, why was he even bothering.

He wrapped the tissue around the crying figure’s waist, making it cry more. Using his feet to hold the tape dispenser, he ripped off a small piece, then placed it on the overlapping tissue. Setting the creature down on his bed, he watched it feel the tape and tissue covering its abdomen. It looked up at Tsukishima with confused watery eyes.

“It’s to stop any bleeding,” He mumbled, not like it can understand. He picked up the rest of the tissue and poked the end towards the figure’s face, using it soak up its tears. The creature squeaked and grabbed onto the tissue end, it frowned at Tsukishima clearly not liking his rough treatment, and wiped its face.

At least it understood.

Sighing, he flopped down laying beside the creature, and put on his headphones starting up his music again. Not even one song later, he heard the same squeaking again, this time it was accompanied with the creature trying to climb onto his stomach.

He watched as little hands gripped his shirt and little feet lifted up trying to settle on a stable area to step on, which wasn’t working. He chuckled, its wings were sticking straight up helping it balance. Tsukishima noticed just how fluffy its wings were, every small feather or down was sticking out. He placed his hand palm up under the struggling figure, nudging its feet. The creature settled his feet down standing in his palm and began climbing again. Tsukishima chuckled again as he listened to the small creature’s grunts and huffs.

Once successfully on Tsukishima’s stomach, it crawled forward onto his chest. They stared at each other. Tsukishima could feel a vein in his forehead pulsing, what did it want, why was it staring at him.

Huffing, he rested his head down, pulling his arms up crossing them under his head, and closed his eyes. Focussing on his breathing he calmed himself down, before noticing a quiet little humming. He cracked one eye open, looking at the little creature. It was curled up into a small ball on his chest now, puffy wings folded gently against its back, but it was surely the source of the humming. Humming to his music.

Must have good hearing, Tsukishima thought, he was never one to listen to his music very loud, and yet this little creature was humming away like his music was playing out loud through speakers.

Tsukishima grinned, just maybe he could get used to this company.


End file.
